


12. Cuddling In Bed All Day

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But we still love him, Christmas, Cuddling, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean is getting old, Dean x Reader, Dean x Reader established relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Winter, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, spnadventcalendar2018, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean may have exerted himself a bit with the sledding, but he’d never admit it. You suggest the two of you stay in bed all day and pull up a list of old black and white Christmas movies on Netflix.





	12. Cuddling In Bed All Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 12.

A muffled groan made its way into your dream, nudging you awake. You lay there for a moment, eyes closed, wondering. Then you heard it again. It was definitely coming from Dean. That was when you realized he was turned away from you, which was strange because he was usually wrapped around you like a spider monkey in the mornings. 

You rolled over and snuggled up against his back, catching the sharp intake of breath from him as your leg slipped over his. Pressed this close, you could feel his muscles twitching under his skin, and you thought you knew what was going on.

“‘Mornin’,” you mumbled against his neck, your hand softly caressing his arm.

“‘Mornin’, love,” Dean rumbled back, but making no effort to turn around.

“Hey, I was thinking,” you started, your lips brushing against his skin, “I don’t really wanna get up. What if we stay in bed all day? We could watch some movies. I think we still have some leftover pizza in the kitchen. Whaddaya say?”

“Best idea I’ve heard all day,” Dean grinned, grabbing your hand and placing a soft kiss on your palm.

Taking your hand back, you nudged Dean to roll over, which he did with his lips pressed tightly together. You figured it was to stop himself from groaning in pain and inwardly rolled your eyes at him.

“Here,” you grabbed a couple more pillows from the closet, giving one of them to Dean. 

Once you were both comfortably propped against the headboard, you pulled the laptop over and scrolled through the movie selection on Netflix. The two of you spent about ten minutes jokingly arguing the merits of various black and white Christmas movies until you had put together a list of half a dozen that you could both agree on.

Propping the laptop where you could see it comfortably, you snuggled in and pulled the blanket up to cover both of you. Pressed so close to Dean, you could feel him gradually relaxing as you giggled and made comments about the movie plots and actors. 

Maybe your lives were mostly monsters and weapons and hunting, but moments like these made up for all of it. 


End file.
